Shippo's Beginning
by Narani
Summary: How Shippo lost his father to the thunder brothers


Shippo's Beggining  
  
A young fox demon named Shippo was gathering firewood at the edge of the forest where he and his   
  
Father lived. "I can't wait until supper's ready, It's gonna taste delicious" Shippo said licking his lips. He   
  
Suddenly heard a large crash followed by yelling and insults. "Something's up I can sense it" He threw   
  
Down the pieces of wood and ran toward the sound. There he saw his father and two freaky looking men.   
  
"I am Hitan and this is my brother Montan"   
  
"What do you want with me?"   
  
"What we want is your fragment of the Shi-con jewel," Montan said and it was true Shippo's father has a   
  
Shard of the Shi-con jewel in his right hand.   
  
Shippo ran to his father "father! Don't give it to them!"   
  
"Don't worry my son they'll never get it without a fight"   
  
"What a precious moment to bad gonna end so soon!" Hitan formed a ball of thunder in his hands and let it loose towards Shippo and his father. He grabbed Shippo and quickly jumped out of the way. Shippo saw his father's eyes glow red, it could only mean one thing his father was transforming to his full demon form! His image appeared as a regular fox.   
  
"So, the fox has finally come out to play" Hitan remarked   
  
"Run, go to the edge of the forest I'll come back for you" Shippo's father said to his son.   
  
" NO! I'm not leaving" the stubborn fox kitsune said   
  
"Obey me Shippo!" He yelled   
  
"alright" Shippo said smally and turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, tears swept from his eyes as he did.   
  
"I will see that jewel in my procession yet!" Hitan let out another attack.   
  
The fox demon defended himself with foxfire then attacked.   
  
Hitan dodged "Is that all you got!"   
  
Montan attacked next Shippo's father used fox fire again skimming Montan's head burning of most of his hair but three strands. "You'll pay for that!" Montan said, Hitan said after " With your life!" They created a huge bomb like thunder ball and shot it to the ground, Shippo's father tried to defend with foxfire but his shield broke he managed to mumble "forgive me" before his vision went black.   
  
Shippo sat in a hollow tree hole. He waited about for an hour. His father still hadn't come back yet.   
  
Shippo went back to the site were the battle began. There all he saw was the imprint of the mighty thunder bomb.   
  
"Father? FATHER!" Shippo yelled   
  
"Your father has took a long trip" Hitan's voice repeated after him.   
  
"A trip to hell' Montan said after.   
  
"No, I can't believe it I won't believe it NO!" "You creeps you'll pay for what have done!" Shippo charged at them.   
  
"What's this a stuffed animal?" Hitan teased   
  
"Not even close!" Shippo leaped onto Hitan's arm and bit down as hard as he could.   
  
"Get off you little mutt!" Hitan shook his arm, Shippo's grasp let loose causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
"Let's go Montan, enough with this child's play" They laughed and disappeared.   
  
"They're gone" Shippo said "father with all my strength I will avenge you" Shippo took to the forest and walked along the trail his face full of mud and dirt on his hands from the fall.   
  
"I better find a place to wash up"   
  
A while later Shippo found a pond of water. "Perfect"   
  
Shippo started to undress then slipped into the water.   
  
"Why did they want the jewel shard' shippo spoke to himself "why?" a flash back came to him:   
  
"Dad there's something out there" Shippo said this was when he was only a small kit. Shippo hid under his covers of his bed.   
  
"Don't worry if something is out there jewel shards power raises my strength nothing shall harm you"   
  
The flashback faded "that's why they want the shards to get stronger" Shippo heard a sound in the distance. "Oh no someone's coming" Shippo climbed out and grabbed his clothes. He went behind a rock and quickly put them on before anyone sees him. "Who's there?" A girl came running out of the bushes.   
  
"Hey wait a sec!" "What are you running from?"   
  
"The Thunder brothers they're attacking our village" She said and continued running.   
  
"Thunder brothers?" Shippo retraced to where the girls steps led, where a great battle was being held.   
  
A dark cloud came over the village.   
  
"What the?" a villager said   
  
"Just a bit of rain that's all" another said hundreds of warriors were engaged In battle.   
  
"Look something approaches" a warrior said   
  
"Time to hunt Montan" Hitan said   
  
So they're the thunder brothers Shippo thought   
  
"Aye brother start the hunt"   
  
"Ha aye" Hitan yelled   
  
The warriors screamed.   
  
"Lay little rodents" Hitan attacked the warriors screamed again.   
  
The opposing warriors muttered to each other "they nailed the enemy with a single strike of lightning what is their purpose? Do the beast claimed to be our allies?"   
  
"Hmp! You entertain those of being our ally HHHHAAAARRRMMM!"   
  
Montan attacked with a ball of thunder in his mouth. The warriors screamed as the attack came toward them, "ah that was certainly entertaining" Hitan said   
  
"Yes pitiful warriors" Montan said after   
  
Hitan spoke " But the day is still young and I'm feeling restless the Shi-con jewel shard inbreeded in my forehead leaves me with power to spare"   
  
"So true," Montan said combing his hair   
  
"Heh imagine the powers we would have with even more jewels"   
  
"We must search among the beast and relinquish them of their precious treasures as we did with our dearly departed friend the fox"   
  
They laughed like retards.   
  
"I will avenge you father, by collecting the Shi-con jewel shards before the thunder brothers and then defeat them once and for all" Shippo yelled then yawned "but before I do that I'm going to get some sleep" Shippo turned twice on the ground he would rest then laid down falling asleep instantly.   
  
Shippo awoke to a bright golden sun that hurt his eyes hoping to see his father but remembering he was gone. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then his stomach growled telling him he was hungry Shippo should have been hungry he hadn't eaten anything since it happened. Shippo sniffed the air "something sure smells delicious" Shippo followed the smell it led him to the battlefield. There he saw a dog demon, well half demon, Shippo could smell the human in him. A young, strange, but pretty human girl.   
  
Aswell as a flea perched on the demon's shoulder.   
  
"Wait a minute food isn't all of what they have they also have a shard of the Shi-con jewel!"   
  
"This one will be a piece of cake" or for people that don't like cake, easy as pie.   
  
While wandering through a battlefield, a bit of foxfire appears and transforms into a large balloon shape, in an attempt to frighten Kagome and Inu-Yasha "You down there you process a piece of the Shi-con jewel!"   
  
Shippo did avenge his father by… well you've seen the episode. 


End file.
